


Pigeon Pie for Valentine's Day

by elaby



Series: Thorgerd's Saga [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adorable Cullen Rutherford, Awkward Cullen, Awkward Cullen Rutherford, Cullen is Decisive, Cullen is Not Fumbly, Date Night, F/M, Impending Sex on Cullen's Desk, Mages and Templars in Love, Romance, Thorgerd Trevelyan, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaby/pseuds/elaby
Summary: It's Thedas's equivalent of Valentine's Day, and Cullen would like to arrange a dinner with Thorgerd Trevelyan that he hopes is at least marginally romantic.





	Pigeon Pie for Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tiny, spontaneous ficlet I wrote for my wife on Valentine's Day, 2019 <3
> 
> Thorgerd Trevelyan is my Circle mage Inquisitor. Here's a screencap of her, for those interested :) https://twitter.com/Cai_caps/status/1039485386442133505

On her way to the Underforge one day, Thorgerd Trevelyan was stopped by a scout. “Inquisitor, Commander Cullen wishes to see you,” the scout said.

“I need to speak with Dagna about a rune,” Thorgerd replied. “Did he say how urgent the matter is?”

“He seemed...” The scout paused, as if searching for a word. “Flustered.”

Thorgerd lifted an eyebrow and tried not to smile. That was Cullen’s manner seventy-five percent of the time; the other twenty-five percent was “fed up with diplomacy,” unless, of course, they were alone together. Then diplomacy wasn’t as much of a concern. “How flustered?” she asked.

“Very,” the scout replied with a significant look. Thorgerd nodded and this time failed not to smile.

“I can visit Dagna another time, I suppose.”

When Thorgerd arrived at Cullen’s office, he was certainly flustered, but he almost successfully hid it until the recruit who was there to pass along a report left.

“Inquisitor!” he said once they were by themselves. “You needn’t have come right away. Forgive me for intruding on your schedule, and it isn’t a terribly important matter, but I was wondering, perhaps, if you’re free? This evening, that is? For...dinner?”

Thorgerd smiled with a hint of surprise, then gave a small “Ah” of understanding. “It _is_ a special day for that sort of thing, isn’t it? I’d forgotten.”

“Well, thank the Maker,” Cullen replied. He immediately put his palm to his forehead. “I mean, not that I’m glad you forgot, only that you weren’t expecting... It’s just that it’s only a meal, and...” He sighed and met her eyes with a chagrined smile. “Dinner?”

“Yes,” Thorgerd laughed, “I’d be delighted.”

That night, she arrived at his office and took the liberty of locking the doors while Cullen dithered over the table setting.

“I asked Morris to get us a decent cut of beef but then he said he’d take some from the troops, of all things, which wasn’t in the least acceptable, so I hope this is all right...?” He looked at her over the lit candles with uncertainty and frowned at the pie sitting in the middle of the table. 

“What is it?”

“Pigeon,” Cullen replied miserably.

Thorgerd choked back a laugh. “Cullen, even pigeon pie is far and beyond what we were served at the Circle, as I’m sure you recall. It’ll be fine. It’s a favorite of mine, in fact.”

He put his mouth to the side with skepticism but then shook his head, giving in. “I’m glad to hear that. It isn’t much, but—“

Thorgerd interrupted him. “Cullen. It’s lovely.” She paused for a long moment, considering how much more she might allow herself to say. “No one has ever done this for me before, do you know?”

He looked at her as if she’d just told him that Andraste died from the Blight instead of burning alive on a Tevinter pyre. Then he crossed the room in three long strides and took her by the waist and kissed her firmly.

Thorgerd curled her hands in the fur of his collar and laughed low in her throat. She kissed him once more and then said, smiling slyly, “The pie will get cold.”

Cullen leaned back to lift her inches off her feet and kissed her neck. “Corypheus take the pie.”


End file.
